The Many Shades Of Slade
by Pizzachic
Summary: With that indifferent steel mask, that unforgiving one cold eye, and that bitter collected voice. Slade seems pretty horrid, to both the Teen Titans and the viewers all over the world, but do you really know Slade...after all, he may not be that bad of a psychopath.
1. Finding Robin

_Hey guys. I'm back with a Slade themed one-shot potpourri of stories, you know what, I'll just call it one-shot potpourries or 1potties for short...okay, I'm done. Anyways, this will show Slade's more sentimental moments and unforgiving ones too. You will see parts of Slade, in a different light or just the same ones. Anyway, I just wanted to have fun with Slade's character._

_This is pretty open, so I'll just ask for small plots and everything, so whatever you throw at me, I'll make a one-shot of it, but it has to deal with our favorite steel-faced one-eyed psychopath. _

_So let's begin. _

_*Leaves stage*_

* * *

"It is quite surprising, to know that you are considerably…fluffy."

Outside, the industrial city air, dank and soiled with inexpressible fumes, seemed to settle upon the deep-rooted part of the city with a resemblance to mercury pooled within the lungs.

Slade coughed, his chest twitched with dust. The man cradled something fluttering in his hands, the form peeped.

"My," said Slade, he talked into his palm. "It seems-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Wintergreen came out into the night, Slade internally gasped, he snapped his head. The strange lightning from the florescent streetlights seem to create a stark appearance upon the butler's aged features.

"Master Wilson," said Wintergreen in his grave voice. He hacked, phlegm rattled in his core. "The air is exceptionally awful tonight; wouldn't you rather go inside and escape this smog?"

"No," said Slade sharply, he edged his cradled hands away from Wintergreen's vision. "Go away!"

"Slade, it has been four hours ," said Wintergreen. "It would be most pleasing to you and me, if you went inside to fresher—what is in your hand?"

"Yes, most pleasing to _you_," said Slade, his voice calm and collected. "Your anxiousness would be a waste on me…and my hands."

"Master Slade…"

"One does not simply gain trust within a mere four hours," said Slade quickly.

Wintergreen said nothing, puzzlement thickened the air. "…."

"Away with you," said Slade suddenly. Impatience edged his voice. "Now."

"Of course," said Wintergreen and with that, he disappeared from the darkness. The incessant thud of a closed door echoed something lonely in the alley.

"Finally," whispered Slade into his palm. "He's gone."

The evil mastermind opened his metal hands, emerged from the steel darkness was a bright plumage of rose feathers, a sprinkle of color in a desolate canvas. Small eyes peeked at him. Nothing other than a young Robin, fallen from a nearby structure, it had a small gauze wrapped around its wing.

It blinked its liquid black eyes at Slade.

"Tell me bird," said Slade, in his cool and collected voice. "Can you trust me enough to let me take you inside?"

The bird twitched its little head and blinked.

"You can meet Wintergreen," urged Slade.

The bird looked at pure evil and chirped.

Slade's only eye seemed to light up momentarily. He stroked the Robin's dark back with his finger, the bird's feathers fluttered.

How could feathers be so, so FLUFFY?!

"I will have you bird and you will be named Peep and then you will be my Peep," said Slade, he smiled behind his mask. "And I will be your Master!"

"Master Slade," said Wintergreen from a window. "Would you just bring the bird in here?"

"Fine," said Slade, he pouted. He played with the chirping Robin in his hands. "Why must you take the amusement out of everything?"

Peep hopped over Slade's metal fingers, it attempted to snap at his pinky when suddenly Slade moved it out of Peep's reach, the psychopath chuckled darkly.

"Your moves are good but not perfect."

"Master Slade," said Wintergreen. He blinked. "Why must you put evil in everything?"

"Hmm," said Slade, considering this. "When you say evil…?"

"Oh, Never mind," said Wintergreen. "Just get the bird in here and revel in some wine with me."

And Slade, with his pure evilness, Wintergreen, and a sleeping Peep finally entered into his headquarters.

* * *

Yes, even Slade wants to dominate real Robins...

Hmm. well. I guess I'll just do my daily route.

I appreciate constructive criticism, your reviews are greatly appreciated because though writing is fun, it is about fifty times better to know that you have an audience. Your suggestions and advice are welcomes with open arms.

Oh and thank you for reading.


	2. Of Wine and Regret

This is dedicated to my first suggestion: cartoongeek13 (Nice username.)

* * *

Slade's always hated journalist, in fact—he hated people in general… (Though Wintergreen contradicts the aforementioned statement.)

But currently what he hated most, were words…

Slade was at his steel desk; the dangling bulb illuminated only the table and his mask's ruggedness. The rest of the space was submerged in solemn darkness; he attempted to suppress his mind with the comfort of red wine.

He hated words with a hot white loathsomeness that scorched deep within his blackened soul…

Slade stared at the yellowed Jump City Newspaper for what felt like the trillionth time. His brain twitched, memory slowly obscuring, finally the wine was working. Past wife, war, lost children, failed ambitions; all colorful hues swirling, spilling onto the paper like grotesque watercolors. Suddenly, the wine took a familiar unpleasant turn. The man watched in horror as the black and white lettering taunted him, laughed at him.

The words pulled at his mask and whispered harshly in his ear.

_Jericho..._

They clutched his stomach and his wine bubbled into acid, it threatened to slither his raw throat.

_Honorary…_

Their stories seared his heart and soul with raw, honest words.

_Titan…_

His essence tossed and turned inside Trigon's grisly crypt. Regret licked his brain with lust-filled eyes.

_Jericho, a new honorary Titan, helped defeat …_

Slade's memories slopped with hellfire, this burning, this inevitable acerbic burning surged through is veins with such an indescribable unquenchable thirst for suffering that it began to internally consume Slade.

"No one overtakes me," slurred Slade. His wet tongue drizzled scarlet.

_Jericho. Titan. Jericho. Titan._

Skeleton hands clutched his mind, Slade attempted to fight off with no prevail, he was paralyzed. The darkness curled around his feet and coiled deep within his joints.

_Traitor…_

He was numb, so numb.

_He's disowned you…_

Slade didn't want to read the article. Slade didn't want to look at the picture. But, he's found himself caught in his own regret, caught into the ghostly abyss of his memories. His little boy, the one he's trained and tortured, abused and…loved. Gone, finally disowned his father, in the ultimate statement of defiance and divorce, joining the Titans.

_All your fault…_

Skeleton fingers dug through his sockets and seized his eyeball. Slade was forced to graze the paper. He was force-fed, slowly and deliberately, consuming the article. Words rambled down his throat and chocked him, his eye widened. His mind sloshed with words. Black sans serif scratched at his pink insides. His body burned, a draft started and Slade felt the air flow all the way through him.

So hollow, so hollow.

"_Jericho," _whispered the words harshly to Slade's ear. Skeleton hands tightened their grip. Regret tasted his vision, tainting it with shadows.

"Jericho," said Slade. He gasped. The tendons in his neck quivered as he fought to turn his head from the picture.

_Your fault…_

_Titans…_

That gentle face, too calm for combat. Unruffled golden tresses with those two locks framing his features.

_His eyes…_

Those big jade eyes. So calm and composed like his father's voice.

Slade trembled, anger and hurt burned in the deep crevices of his soul. He willed himself to grab the glass of wine. His muscles seized and he released it, watching it shatter upon the cold concrete. Regret peeled his eyelid as the darkness slithered around his mind. The calloused man twitched as his past came back to haunt him.

_Someday it'll be you on the floor…_

_Slumped among the shattered teacups and spilled wine…_

_Someday it'll be you staring up at me…_

_Tears blurring those gorgeously oblivious eyes…_

Slade panted for breath, liquor hissed in his throat. Pity beckoned him, those gentle jade eyes beckoned him. Slade begged for salvation and lusted for vengeance.

_Just one more gulp…_

Slade's train of thought melted as reality mixed into the solemn darkness. He grunted in agreement as the dark elements eagerly willed his hand towards the **wineglass**; its rose-colored poison gleamed a dark scarlet in the white fluorescent.

He held it to his parched mouth.

_Jade eyes…_

His sight blinded with shadows.

_Soft blonde curls…_

Scarlet flushed down pink insides.

_Kind Face…_

Acid burnished his flesh.

_Now gone, vanished forever._

Reality faded away, black flies clouded his vision. He didn't have to worry about Jericho's pained eyes or the agony that marked his face.

His eye rolled deep within the hollow of his lids. He didn't have to worry about the hurt that came with a son that so bluntly disowned you, betrayed you.

Slade's face plunged; it collided with the steel desk. The newspaper fell. He didn't have to worry about the regret or the self-hatred.

_So lonely…_

The thud, an incessant echo of what could have been, a sound that will ring forever. It expanded along the empty hallways. The wineglass shattered on the concrete, it trickled on the words and stained Jericho's face. His only picture of that beautiful son.

_Now gone, from Slade's grasp forever. _

* * *

You see kiddies, what guilt can do to you? it could literally drive you deep within the dark abyss of madness.

It was such a wonderful suggestion, Slade discovering his son had joined the Titans. At first I thought about him becoming all revenge-stricken and plan on destroying the Titans and his son…but then as I began writing I started to think deeper on the subject and thought about the anger and the regret that would come with the thought of your son betraying you….because of your own cruelness. Then I began to think about parents who abuse their children and the guilt they sometimes feel and how guilt leads to alcoholism. So yeah, this sort of poured out of my mind while I was writing. I love spontaneous writing, I didn't even know I had this inside me, I was so lost and then I just started writing and getting all these random ideas and it became this…

So…hate it…love it…like it. I gotta know people?

Was it too strange?

So, my soundtrack while writing this.

Moonlight Sonata—E.S Posthumus (That's a really cool instrumental band that makes some epic writing music.)

While The City Sleeps—Paul Collier (A great musician that just calms you down with his lulling piano music.)

_**Anon**: _I would like to say first that, your review was the longest and most informative one, I have ever received. I am just getting back into the Teen Titans and you have given me more information that I could ever ask for, such lovely ideas. I have learned so much in your paragraph. I didn't even know that Batman and Slade knew each other. Thank you, just thank you.

_**cartoongeek13:** Psychopaths don't like humans, they have no discrimination against animals. I had to take your suggestions, they were pure genius!_

_**Ttitansgo:** Hehehe. I think I just might put that in somewhere. Oh and thank you._

_**eld mcm:** My dear child. Everyone is addicted to cuteness. Slade is a sucker for it. Hehehe...wait? Peach. Ooooo! I love peaches! Could I have some?_

_**Deathstroke Terminator:** Slade, is that you? I knew you read fanfiction. Just kidding, I like the username. Aww, pure gold! How sweet and don't worry, I'll continue. Sorry if this one is slightly dark._


	3. Meet My Father

_There's always been a downside to having a psychopathic father…_

It was a warm summer's night; the meadow was lavish and sighed inaudibly and looked back at Kole. Apology filled his jade eyes.

_The cruelty, the scorn, the manipulation, the abuse, the blood, the tears and the destruction of vocal cords…_

_But this…_

Kole flashed a small smile that showed concern for Jericho's unusual uneasiness. Her navy eyes questioned Jericho's familiarity with the strange man. The full-moon's white rays enhanced the sheer beauty of the lilies around them.

_Was a whole different level of abuse…_

Jericho saw Kole and just shook his head and then stared at the uninvited guest, trying to see his intentions.

Three people sat on a picnic blanket, a personal section that was only expecting two.

Slade Wilson sandwiched himself between Jericho and Kole. The evil mastermind smirked.

Jericho signed nothing, he blinked at Slade.

"I see you haven't received a haircut," said Slade, critically. With his steel eye, he looked at Jericho's curly mop of hair, a silent rebellion to Slade's unending order for a short-hairstyle.

Jericho tried not to narrow his eyes, he fought the urge to self-consciously run his fingers through his gilded locks. But he had to do something to show his indifference to his father's opinions, Jericho decided on blinking apathetically…a general screw-you to Slade's opinions.

Meanwhile, on the left side of Slade, at barely body-communicating distance…

Kole squirmed, she was getting especially uncomfortable, not that she hasn't been uncomfortable before, but now…it's become harder to hide from Jericho, who read body-language with a considerable amount of ease. She wondered if she should say anything…

_I see you still have one eye_, though Jericho to his father. He gasped internally and cringed within his mind. That was beyond cruel and insensitive. Slade always seemed to bring out a strange viciousness within him.

"Why are you here," signed Jericho. He regretted not bringing his communique, but that was probably for the best. Who knows what type of questions would be emitted from a brooding Robin…and a concern Kole, they've never seen Slade's true identity before, Jericho didn't even know that Slade moved to Jump…but an aged assassin has to retire somewhere.

Something flickered in Kole's eye as she tried to inconspicuously look over Slade to see her dear Jericho.

His date caught the sign language, she pondered if she should attack or not…if only Gnarrk was here, but then again Jericho could take the man if he proved himself threatening.

Slade looked at his son's nose for a second; he decided to ignore the statement. His eye glanced at Kole, he smiled.

Kole squirmed, she swallowed something heavy. Jericho looked over at Kole, noticing her discomfort.

_If you do something to her…_," thought Jericho. Resentment broiled in his soul, he dared not to show his emotions to his psychopathic father.

"Is that your lady friend," said Slade obviously interested. Jericho blinked, trying to keep his composure.

"Who is he," signed Kole. She desperately wanted to talk but the last thing she wanted was for the man to understand her.

Jericho looked at Kole, apology filled his eyes.

His father's grin broadened, he lightly punched his son's shoulder, catching him off guard. Old pained memories flooded to Jericho's mind, he tried not to flinch.

"Oh Jericho, you ol' dog you…just like your old man."

_Old man…_

Kole's eyes widened, bewildered. It was going to take her a few moments to deliberate.

Jericho twitched a jade eye. At those last five words, he felt all the cold bitterness of all the horrors Slade has done to him course through his body, nausea boiled in his stomach from utter disgust at the thought as his heart flickered with resentment and sadness.

"I'm nothing like you," signed Jericho heatedly. "How did you find me?"

Slade, ignoring Jericho…again, brought up the topic of Kole.

"I know you're mad at me," said Slade. His voice turned into a paternal whisper. "But are you…using protection?"

Jericho froze. His jade eyes amplified to full-moons. He blushed a light rose.

"I-um..um," said Jericho inaudibly. He scratched his head, his face started to heat up. As quickly as Jericho was dumbfounded, he had controlled himself, calm and composed.

"That is none of your business," signed Jericho. He frowned to make that clear. "How did you find me?"

Slade gave Jericho a disapproved eye. His cool and collected voice, still a whisper. "Now Jericho, I have taught you responsibility." Slade wiggled his finger. "But if she gets pregnant, you better run like hell."

For that one moment, Jericho wanted to yell at his abusive father.

"I am not active," signed Jericho. He tried not to blush.

Slade smiled and patted Jericho's head. Kole blinked, confused.

"Such a good boy."

"Are you drunk," signed Jericho. "…and how did you find me?"

"I just wanted to see my son get his game on," said Slade. "And you do not have to fear, it seems that your actual location is still exceptionally unknown…to my displeasure…maybe I had a wine or two."

"Jericho," said Kole finally. "Is that your father?"

Jericho looked down and traced the outline of his guitar. His blonde curls covered his eyes.

"Why yes," said Slade, he finally turned to Kole, acknowledging her. Jericho caught the movement his peripheral vision, his head snapped up, he watched closely. "But please call me by the name of Deathstroke…or Mr. Wilson." He put out his rough hand to the navy-eyed girl, requesting a shake.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson," said Kole. She shook the gentleman's grasp, her small hand engulfed by his huge ones. "I'm Kole…Jericho's girlfriend; it's very nice to meet you."

"Oh dear child, the pleasures all mine," said Slade, he smiled. "I would like to say that Jericho did a well job with you...you must remind him of his beautiful mother."

Kole tittered; she enjoyed compliments but never flattery. "Thanks."

Jericho stared holes into Slade's back.

_Please just leave_," thought Jericho.

Slade marveled at the Jump's shimmering cityscape in the scenic distance. Jericho and Kole glanced at each other before Slade started up again.

"Well, I must go," said Slade. He got up from the blanket. He looked at the couple. Who immediately, after he got up, nestled together. Slade laughed, Jericho felt a chill down his spine. "You kids behave yourselves…"

And with that, he strolled off towards the city.

Kole watched Slade disappear deep into the night before she began to speak.

"Jericho," said Kole slowly. His jade eyes looked at her, expecting the worse. "Why did he introduce himself as Deathstro—"

Without a second thought, Jericho crashed his lips to hers, hopefully drowning out her memory. Minds melted and blended into utter harmony as the world ceased of any other existence. Kole sighed, she responded to him instantaneously.

_But throughout all the horror Slade had forced Jericho through, this was one thing his son could finally thank him for, the self-assured and indisputable reason to kiss Kole. _

* * *

Wintergreen drove the mysterious onyx limousine down the deserted streets.

He looked at Slade through the top mirror. "So how was it Master Wilson."

No response…a sniffle.

Wintergreen blinked, surprised. "Sir…are you crying?"

"How preposterous Wintergreen, it is nothing more than liquid pride," said Slade, he wiped his eye. "Jericho grew up so fast."

"Understandable," said Wintergreen. "…did you activate the tracking device?"

Slade grumbled. "Must have slipped my mind…"

"Good," said Wintergreen. "Let your children go for once, you've always suffocated them."

Slade widened his eye.

"It's called tough love," said Slade bluntly. "Now go and get me a hamburger, Jericho's hippie food makes me carnivorous."

Wintergreen chuckled. "Right away sir."

* * *

Please thank, Cartoongeek13 for this suggestion!

So there you have it, Slade intruding on Jericho's date with Kole while they visited Jump City. Apparently Slade was hardly looking for his son when he came across them, how coincidental, since he examines every part of the city. *Not*

Throughout the whole discussion Slade never made eye-contact with Jericho. Yes, if it wasn't for Slade's loving intrusion, Jericho's goal to kiss Kole wouldn't have been met, he was just so nervous and he overthought it.

So Anyway, suggestions are wanted and appreciated, just like this humorous one with Slade dropping in on Jericho's date with Kole…very cute pair I must say but did you know in the comics, Jericho was in a relationship with Raven for a short while…I can see the logic in that one, but I think Jericho might need someone a little bit more…sentimental. Plus, Raven words well with Beastboy, its balanced.

So anyway, was it okay. Did you think it was cute or beyond sappy, if so tell me why and what I could improve. Did it flow?

Gah, so please review and constructive critism is needed.

* * *

**cartoongeek13:** Yes, it was rather dark but then again, regret is never a light subject.

**Templar of Honor:** Whoa, did you just say, that you can see the second chapter as canon. *Cries out in pure joy* That means oh so much to me, you would never know. I will definitely have to pick up those wondrous suggestions you've given me. Ha, got that right, that would be utter hell. Being reminded of all your failures and all the sins you've committed, oh goodness. I want to thank you for the generous review, I blushed at the word 'impressive.' I wonder how you got your username, its peculiar.

**Anon**: Ha, that could be a choice...hmm.

**eld mcm: ** Regret is sad, isn't it. Hey its okay, I'm happy you reviewed, you don't have to be a master of literary expression, speak your mind. *Okay, I hope that didn't sound corny* Ooooh, those pesky dads, I know how that feels. *Looks at empty brownie plate and glares at dad* *Gets apricots on paper plate* Yay, just for me, its funny because my mom just bought some peaches and they were good and ripe!


End file.
